


signs of the times

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, TATINOF, The Amazing Tour Is Not on Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: dan is tired on tour and phil takes care of him as only he can





	signs of the times

**Author's Note:**

> title is from signs by drake because i love him and listened to it the whole time i was writing this thing

Phil runs his fingers through Dan’s curls slowly, massaging his scalp as he works the strawberry-scented shampoo into a lather. His chest cradles Dan’s tense back as they soak in the bubbly water of the blissfully spacious hotel tub. Dan sighs and Phil feels the knotted muscles of his partner’s shoulders melt just a little.

 

“I’m so tired, Phil.”

 

“I know,” he says, placing a gentle kiss on Dan’s long neck.

 

It’s been a long day, a long week, a long tour. Moving endlessly from city to city in a country not their own, sharing a rickety bed in the back of a bus. The opportunities for privacy and intimacy are few and far between, stolen kisses in dank dressing rooms and rushed quickies between endless performances and meet and greets. Always there are never ending logistics to discuss, autographs to sign, selfies to take.

 

Phil knows objectively that they are lucky, so goddamn lucky that this is their career, this is their life; millions of people all over the world providing them with nearly unconditional love and support, the freedom to express themselves creatively in whatever way they could possibly want.

 

He also knows that every day they spend performing on massive stages and meeting hordes of fans carves away little pieces of Dan’s wellbeing; the exhilaration of months of travel and the ever-flowing sea of faces made bittersweet by his social anxiety and mild agoraphobia.

 

Phil tips Dan’s head back gently to rest on his collarbone, wraps his arms around Dan’s waist to hug him closer. He looks down at the deceptively youthful face and slender torso leaning against him and wonders if he will ever cease to be taken aback by their loveliness. The long years of near constant togetherness have done nothing to dull the warmth that uncurls in his chest when he looks at this man and thinks of all they’ve accomplished together.

 

He knows how to do this. He knows how to hold Dan just right, how to touch him and whisper in his ear and provide of himself whatever is needed to reassure that everything is ok, everything will be ok. It is knowledge that comes from spending nearly his entire adult life singularly devoted to cultivating the spark borne of teenage lust and curiosity on the internet. He knows Dan as well as he knows himself.

 

And Dan knows Phil too, he reflects fondly. Dan cared for Phil this way during the UK leg of their tour, quietly held space for him during the agonizingly long travel days in the back of a small grey van, holding Phil’s hand and rubbing his back through the relentless heaves of nausea. The gestures are quiet, simple but invaluable; little offerings of comfort to keep each other afloat through this whirlwind of opportunity and exhaustion.

 

There was a time when writing their book and doing this tour would have been impossibilities. The queasy feeling of uncertainty about how to forge ahead with their respective careers while keeping any traces of their relationship under lock and key was something that had taken them both a long time to reconcile. But over the years Phil has watched Dan grow into a place of increasing acceptance of all the quirks and flaws that make him who he is, watched him grow from boy to man under the intense scrutiny of a rabid fan base always hungry for more. Eventually it became clear that they are the best versions of themselves with the love and support of the other, and they grew tired of trying to deny it. His chest swells with pride and affection to reflect on how far Dan has come, how far they both have come, together.

 

He tells Dan to close his eyes and slowly rinses the suds from his hair.

 

“I love your hair like this,” he says, coiling a dark curl around his finger.

 

“Don’t get used to it,” Dan says, but Phil sees the corners of his mouth quirk just a little.

 

Phil hates that there is a need for such care but can’t deny that he relishes his ability to provide it so effectively. Phil has been next to Dan in life long enough to know when he is needed. Today, he sees that Dan has reached the end of his capacity for being screamed at and touched and adored by strangers. Phil knows that today, Dan misses the comforts of the home they’ve built together, the safe space they’ve carved out for themselves to be who they are without scrutiny or judgement. He knows this because he misses them too.

 

But for now, this hotel room, with it’s luxurious bathtub and big white bed and do not disturb sign will do. They can make a home anywhere, Phil thinks, as long as they have each other.

 

He washes Dan’s tired body, massages his strained muscles, holds him gently while they watch something mindless. He reminds Dan how close they are to finishing this tour and how fucking proud he is of all they’ve achieved together in these long months.

 

They order mediocre room service and a bottle of wine.

 

They lie next to each other in between the soft clean sheets, drunk and giggling and Phil knows there’s no way they’re going to let a king sized bed on solid ground go to waste. They will kiss and lick and bite, their bodies will come together, sinking into each other in whatever way feels right in the moment. They’ll take their time with it, make it hot and slow and dirty because they finally can and it still gives them a thrill all these years later to come undone together.

 

They’ll fall asleep legs intertwined and arms wrapped around each other, whispering sweet words because that’s just how they feel tonight. They feel bone tired and in love and the bickering and teasing can wait. Tonight Phil takes care of Dan without pretence and tomorrow they’ll get back on the bus and travel to a new city, and then another and another until they’ve made their mark on this sprawling country and they can go home.

 

Home to rest. Home to film more videos. Home to start the next chapter, together.


End file.
